Not Letting You Fight A Cold Alone
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Isabel's Skylander partners, along with Rachel, step in to help the Undead Portal Master when she gets a bad head cold. :) Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Not Letting You Fight A Cold Alone**

"You guys haven't seen her for hours?" Rachel asked Swarm, Funny Bone, Rattle Shake, Boom Jet, and Dive Clops.

"No, and she promised to be here," Funny Bone said, looking worried.

"Isabel wouldn't forget a promise nor would she break it," Rattle Shake said.

"There must be a good reason she's not here," said Boom Jet. "Homework, maybe?"

"It's Thanksgiving Break," Rachel explained. "The teachers usually don't give out any homework on the breaks."

"But even then, Isabel would have finished her homework in about an hour," Swarm said.

"Have you guys asked Master Eon?" The Tech Portal Master asked.

"He's looking for her right now too," said Dive Clops. "I hope she's okay."

Master Eon then appeared beside them. "I've found Isabel, but I'm afraid she's not answering my summons," he said.

"Where is she?" Funny Bone asked.

"She's at her home," the guardian said.

"Can you portal me there, Master Eon?" Rachel asked. "Maybe Isabel's too deeply asleep to hear your summons."

Master Eon nodded and teleported Rachel to Isabel's home and the older girl immediately found herself in the young girl's room and she found Isabel laying in bed. "Isabel?" She called gently, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

A pain-filled groan answered her and she saw Isabel's eyes open, only her eyes were bloodshot and she was breathing through her mouth. Rachel instantly recognized the signs of sickness and placed a hand on Isabel's head, finding the girl had a high temperature. "Sounds like you've got a cold," she said.

Isabel nodded. "Yeah," she said, her voice groggy. "I can't even…think…straight. My head hurts."

Rachel immediately knew from that that the young girl had a serious head cold and was suffering right now from a bad headache and a stuffy, runny nose. "I'll be back," she said and teleported back to Skylands to tell the others what Isabel was suffering from.

"A head cold?" Rattle Shake asked.

"Is she going to make it?" Funny Bone asked worriedly.

"She'll be fine," Rachel said. "But she needs plenty of rest, proper food, plenty of liquids, and medicine. Along with tissues."

Swarm stood up. "Then let's get those things for her," he said. "Is she home alone?"

"I think her folks are at work," the Tech Portal Master said.

Swarm didn't waste another minute and went to Isabel's home, gathering his Portal Master in his arms and tucking the blankets firmly around her before taking her to the Academy.

Isabel could only move her head a little and Rattle Shake encouraged her to not talk a lot yet. "Just rest, my love," he said gently.

Boom Jet read the thermometer that Isabel had been holding under her tongue. "100.1," he said. "Rachel, what's the normal temperature for humans."

"98.6," she answered.

Swarm was a bit worried when he saw Isabel couldn't breathe through her nose. "What can we do about the congestion?" He asked.

"A humidifier," Rattle Shake said instantly.

"I think I've got one in my supplies," Mags said as she and Funny Bone took off in search of it. When they arrived, Boom Jet and Dive Clops set it up for Isabel.

As the day wore on, the five Skylanders and Rachel stayed close to Isabel, giving her medicine and helping her eat some food and drink some tea and soup.

Rachel called Isabel's parents, who explained they were snowed in at the town were the meeting had happened and Rachel promised them to help Isabel get better.

* * *

A day went by and Isabel wasn't completely better, but could at least talk without her head hurting like crazy and her temperature had gone down too. "Sorry I didn't come earlier, guys," she said to her partners.

"Don't worry about it, Izzy," said Swarm. "You got sick and you're recovering now."

Rachel suddenly teleported beside them. "I got some ginger root," she said. "It'll help her get better faster."

Isabel was grateful to her friends. "I remember you saying ginger root is a fast-working cure," she said.

Rachel smiled. "It always works for me," she said. "And you're sounding a lot better than yesterday."

"I'm not in as much pain as I was," Isabel said as Boom Jet handed her a cup of medicine and she took it, laying back down. Swarm took her temperature and saw it was down to 99.7 degrees.

"Well, not normal, but better than 100," he said.

"The ginger root will probably kick the rest of Isabel's cold by tomorrow," Rachel said reassuringly.

Funny Bone curled up beside Isabel so that she could pat him. "I hope so," he said. "I don't like seeing Izzy sick."

"Me neither," said Rattle Shake. "I haven't been able to cuddle with her."

"Rattle," Isabel groaned good-naturedly as the others chuckled good-naturedly.

That evening, after drinking some ginger and honey tea, Isabel fell asleep and woke up the next morning feeling completely better. Dive Clops took her temperature and noticed it was at 98.9. "Well, you're almost all better," he said.

The others woke up in time to hear that and Rachel suggested one more day in bed. "You'll be over this completely soon," she promised Isabel.

"I hope so," the Undead Portal Master told her. "I really hate being sick."

"I second that," said Rattle Shake. "When you're better, I'm going to cuddle you for at least four nights straight."

Isabel's face turned red. "Rattle," she said exasperatedly while the others politely hid their chuckles in their hands. Funny Bone gave Izzy a lick on her cheek, which made her giggle and pat him.

Swarm ruffled Isabel's hair playfully. "We still got some racing to do," he said to her, making her laugh.

"Boom Jet and I are totally going to beat you in the next race," she said.

"Bring it on," Swarm challenged good-naturedly as he playfully poked his Portal Master's sides to make her giggle again.

"Hey, I'm curious," she suddenly said. "You guys haven't left my side since you brought me here. Why?"

"We couldn't let you fight a cold alone," Boom Jet said simply.

"He's right," said Rachel. "Besides, you were having trouble just thinking straight from how sick you were."

"That's true," Isabel agreed. "Thanks, guys."

The very next morning, Rattle Shake gently woke her up and took her temperature, which was finally normal and he scooped her up out of bed. "Go get dressed quietly," he whispered so the others wouldn't awaken. "I've been waiting patiently to hold my girl."

She silently giggled and kissed his cheek. "Give me about ten minutes," she said and slipped away to get a shower and get dressed.

The others woke up to find Isabel and Rattle Shake gone and they knowingly laughed. "He just couldn't wait," Funny Bone said, shaking his head as he smiled and jumped down off the medical berth as Mags stripped the bed to get it ready for use again.

"Even Rattle's patience has a limit," Dive Clops said.

"And he's been waiting almost five days to spend time with Izzy," said Swarm.

Rachel smiled. "Let's let them be," she said. "We can spend time with Izzy later. I'm just glad she's recovered."

"I second that," said Boom Jet.

Isabel was glad too as she spent most of the morning in Rattle Shake's arms and he held her tenderly. "I hope you don't sick like that again," he said, kissing her.

"You and me both," she said, kissing him back, sinking into his arms as he lovingly cuddled with her.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
